Fall Into Me
by Whyntir
Summary: They never once met, knowing everything about each other from her. She is their only connection, their only obstacle. FlakyxFlippyxSplendid Love triangle, HUMAN!AU, first HTF fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_He sat out under the apple tree, reading his newest book from the library. Happy Tree Estates was a quiet community; surrounded on all sides by seven foot tall walls and two nine foot gates kept outsiders from entering, making the parents feel secure enough to let their children wander the streets with their friends. His green hair caught the uneven flecks of light, changing from dark to light with the swaying branches in the summer breeze. Oddly enough, the community housed many children, all fairly young, between the ages of six to nine._

_"Flippy!" a voice from the street called, the young red-headed girl running towards him. She lived two houses down, having been the first to welcome him to Happy Tree Estates three years ago. She was one of the youngest, being two years his junior and just starting the first grade once school started the next day. She wore a white dress and showed off her new, shiny black shoes she had gotten for school, white flakes of dandruff showering her around her from the red locks. Her bright amber eyes gleam as she skipped up to him, pale, bony arms flailing at her sides in an attempt to be cute. "Whatcha reading?"_

_"Alice in Wonderland," he smiled sweetly, dog-earring the page and gently closing the old book, "You look very pretty today Flaky, those are new clothes right? Going somewhere nice?"_

_She visibly blushed at him taking note of her appearance, but nodded enthusiastically, not ashamed enough to hide the reddened colour, "Yes!"_

_"Where to?"_

_She giggled, eyes sliding shut as he blush deepened in the apple tree's shade. "To play with Flippy~!"_

_He blinked a moment, caught off guard by the forward announcement, but smiled also, "Well, seeing as you took your time to travel all this way," he over dramatized with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead and a look of exhaustion, "how can I deny you a simple game of Hide-and seek?"_

_"Yay~!" she cheered, jumping up with a fist in the air, more of the white flakes shedding from her hair. The dandruff would have been disgusting on anyone else, but on her it looked innocent, endearing, he couldn't help but smile. The six-year-old took her friend's hand and pulled him to his feet._

_"Flaky!" a voice down the street called, the blue-haired nine year old shouted to the other two, her hands cupped around her mouth like a megaphone, though that was unneeded. Petunia was loud in general, being the center of attention at all times. Dressed in a sky blue shirt with jean capris, she stood with her hand on her hips and a smug grin, the orange flower complemented nicely in her long dark blue hair that was pulled up in a long and luxurious ponytail on the back of her head. Beside her was Giggles, wearing a pink dress and white tennis shoes with rhinestones designing the toe-caps; a red bow in her shoulder length amaranth hair._

_"We're coming!" the red-head shouted after them, dragging Flippy behind her, "Flippy's it!"_

_"Eh!" he made a face, his yellow-green eyes brightening slightly, "Volunteering me are you?"_

_Flaky laughed, still running towards the other two, "We all said 'not it' at the same time, so we needed Flippy to play too. Also, Flippy is too hard to find when he's hiding. We never find him." At the last sentence, her cheeks filled with air in a pout._

_"Fair enough," he laughed at her antics. She was very cute, like a little sister, no one could blame him for doting on her. "I count to fifty, you three hide."_

_As he leaned against the light pole in front of the empty house that separated his and Flaky's, his mind wandered back to his book as he mindlessly voiced the numbers loudly down the street. He barely reached thirty when a low rumbling echoed under his feet and through his new, brown hiking boots. Startled out if his thoughts, he turned towards the origin of the sound, a moving truck slowly coming up the road, followed by a little, yellow sports car. Standing there on the sidewalk, he watched them pull into the driveway of the abandoned house, through the window he could see the silhouettes of the new residents._

_"Flippy!" a voice called from some unknown hiding spot, he jolted as he remembered the game._

_"Ready or not here I come!" He ran down the street, looking for the three girls, but glanced back to the cars, unable to see the cerulean eyes watching him through the tinted glass._

* * *

><p><strong>Flip "Flippy" Gray, Cadet Sergeant Majour of Finsk High School's esteemed ROTC program. Having lived next door to the green haired boy for just about nine years, we haven't talked to each other once and only been face-to-face a rare handful of times. It isn't like me to be shy, or even mean enough to go out of my way to ignore someone. My hero was Superman after all, who is neither of those traits, but I feel so awkward when compared to the military boy. Our only connection was through Flann, or Flaky as all of her friends endearingly called her, including myself. She was my first friend since I moved in here when I was seven, and she does her best to split her time evenly between Flippy and I, but whenever she thinks I'm not looking, I catch her staring at him across the field or cafeteria. Being in high school, I feel things are changing, but I'm not sure I'm ready yet. No, I'm not ready to remove my mask, I'm not ready to grow up. I'm just this little kid, hiding in the courner, too shy to go outside . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Splendid?" Flaky nudged him with her elbow, making the blue haired boy jump visibly, his lunch flying from his grasp, a small cry of disappointment as his last piece of mooched cheesecake fell to the floor. "Oh!" she yelped, hands covering over her mouth as the snowy flakes of dandruff fluttered around her from her own sudden jolt, "I'm so sorry Splendid!"<p>

"Ah, no, it's fine, I ate most of it anyway," he laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head, "What were you trying to say, the sugar went right to my brain."

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you that Flippy's birthday is coming up and I need some help planning the party," she smiled shyly, lifting her exposed shoulders to hide her blushing face, though it was a poor job, it was cute nonetheless. The black straps of her tank top her only saving grace under the large red sweater she wore. Swinging her pale, bony legs as she leaned back slightly on the bench, she smiled brightly, amber eyes gleaming happily as she did so, "I was hoping you would . . ."

_'So that's it,'_ he thought watching her from the courner of his eye as h took a long drink out of his juice box, _'but that ain't all of it, is it?'_

Nonetheless, he smiled, turning to her happily with a broad grin on his face, the red ribbon from his mask fluttering behind him, "Sure! I am the hero after all!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked hopefully, always one to try and keep her burdens off of others, but she obviously waned to share something really important. Especially if this was a secret, that meant no one knew, not even Petunia or Giggles. He nodded, something telling him he already knew what would come up next. "This year, I'm going to tell him how I feel."

"Really?" he gawked, bright azure eyes blinking at the news, the only sign of him actually registering what she had said before he smiled again, that big, goofy, stupid grin, "That's great Flaky! I'll definitely help you out!"

_'Idiot,'_ he thought to himself as he laughed, congratulating her_, 'you're so far in denial, you can't even get upset.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I see him everyday, though I am sure he never notices we share three classes together. He moved in next door when I was eight, and not once have we ever met. Everything I know about Spence Droves, or Splendid as Flaky named him, comes from her. The awkward kid who wears a blue jumpsuit and red mask to school everyday intrigues me, always has. I just get so tongue tied when I see him, and the few times we have ever seen each other, we never even stopped to say hello. Does he like Flaky? She's sitting with him right now. What are they talking about? They laugh and smile so easy, look, now she's blushing and swinging her legs like she does.<strong>

**But why should it matter to me?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first time ever writing this fandom XD I watched Happy Tree Friends a long time ago, but it was a majour gross out and not really that entertaining. Recently, I was on Zerochan and on the front page was HAPPY TREE FRIENDS. As you can imagine, I'm sitting there going "Whaa-?" An anime picture site . . . Happy Tree Friends . . . I looked into it, Human versions of Happy Tree Friends? OMG, I fell in love, but I can't really get past it to watch the original cartoon. But if they made an anime, just as gory, I'd totally watch it! I watched Higurashi for cripe's sake. I hope you enjoy my story ^^ Any reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

She threw the streamer across the living room to him, from one ladder to the next as she droned on about what else needed to be done before the party the next day. He really wasn't listening, not fully anyway. He could hear something half-heartedly and recall it to memory at any point in time, but he was running out of other things to think.

". . . Cuddles will be keeping him busy, with Sniffles. I think Nutty will be there too, but then Giggles would be upset if Nutty and Cuddles are alone together," Flakey continued thinking aloud, placing a finger to her bottom lip, shining with a thin sheen of pink lip gloss.

Splendid's ears pricked slightly, looking over to her as he tied the streamer to the ceiling, "How come?"

"Well, you see, Giggles likes Cuddles, but Nutty seems to constantly get between them. I think Nutty has _those _types of feelings for Cuddles," Flakey whispered, as if the squirrelly, sugar-high freshman from around the courner could hear them. She carried her ladder to the next courner of the house, too afraid to hit her mother's prized pottery that decorated the entire room. As such, she carried it vertically, looking around in a slight paranoia.

"You mean Nutty is gay," the blue-haired boy called over his shoulder, grabbing random strings from the numerous balloons cluttering the ceiling and tying them to the furniture quickly. Flakey turned to look back out of habit, the legs of the ladder tangling with her own as she suddenly was knocked off balance, and with the added weight, she was doomed to fall. Splendid spun around quickly at her cry of distress to witness the last moments of the redhead's decent, ending with a loud clatter. "Ouch," he muttered, wincing before grabbing the edge of the ladder and pulling it up, "you okay Flakey?"

She whined, rubbing the back of her head, as she sat up, "Yeah, I'll live."

"Maybe we should clear out everything breakable. Seeing as Nutty will be here, huh?" He set to moving out the valuable ceramics.

"Thank you Splendid," Flakey chimed, smiling her sweet little smile, sitting on her knees, "You can place them in my room." She was so small, thin; breakable. That was the only way to describe the redheaded freshman with her skeletal limbs and petite torso. She was so adorably irresistible, her large amber eyes, sweet, timid smile. Anyone would want to just snatch her up and smother her with love.

These thoughts chased each other around his mind as he ferried back and forth from the living room to Flakey's. She kept her room so neat, even her bed was properly made and washed daily. She was such a perfect little girl; only fifteen, she was already showing signs of being an adorable little housewife. She'd be good for anyone lucky enough to grab her attention, that being Flippy. Carefully settling his tenth breakable object on the girl's floor, he sighed. The green-haired boy was so different from little Flakey. Tall, lean with obvious muscles. He could snap the small girl in half with a hug if he wasn't all about himself. Not that Flippy was malicious, or even mean. All Splendid had seen of the other boy over the years had been this likable disposition. He was caring, wanting to help others, involved with charities and volunteer services, especially those hosted by the ROTC.

He laughed at himself softly, "I have never once spoken to you, yet I know all this? How stalker-ish." Sighing, he looked out the window of the two-story room, looking over his house to the one with the large tree in the front yard. If he pressed himself to the glass, he could see Flippy sitting outside, under the large tree, a book lying on his chest under folded hands as he dozed the spring afternoon away. Tomorrow was Monday; Flippy would turn seventeen, Flakey would confess. No way he looked at it would the junior turn her down, maybe even share one of those romantic kisses in movies and comic books and things. So why did his stomach feel like a weight when he thought about what tomorrow would bring? He huddled on the carpeted floor, holding his abdomen with one arm, his other digging into his hair, knees drawn to his chest pitifully.

There was a soft twist of the doorknob, the click of the latch pulling back. "Splendid? Are you alright? You've been up here a pretty long time," Flakey called timidly, finding the blue-haired boy sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

He turned to smile sheepishly, "Sorry, just enjoying the view."

* * *

><p><strong>Every minute that draws this party closer is agonizing. I look up at the clock in math; you sit one empty seat away from me and it drives me crazy. Can I turn back the clocks, keep turning and turning and turning, turn back the time nine years. Can I go back to that one day when I saw you running away, your unkempt green hair blowing as you ran to find the scattered girls? I could have told you that Flakey was hiding behind that shrub, or that Petunia had clambered up into the tree across the street; though you found them easily enough without me. Maybe that's why I never approached you; intimidating me with your perfection, with your superiority. And there was something else. There was something else in those yellow-green eyes. Something frightening behind that sweet smile. Something dark lurking behind that innocent laughter.<strong>

**By the way, Flakey, you never answered my question.**

* * *

><p>Flippy leaned forward in his seat, taking down notes dutifully, dressed in his ROTC uniform. He was so smart, if it wasn't for the three-year minimum requirement for math, he'd already be out of these remedial classes, but no one could really figure why he picked geometry to retake. His parents were rather perplexed, but allowed him the class, believing their son knew what was best for his future. In truth, he didn't even know why he took this class. Yes, it was good review for college; he wouldn't slot in Math 101 right off the cuff, but why Geometry and not Algebra II or something along those lines?<p>

Keeping his poker face going strong, he sped through the examples before the teacher excused them to their homework, flying through that just as fast. Beside him, or as beside him as the other could get, Splendid had barely finished the second problem; he wasn't good at math, or school, or academics. Don't ask him to memorize formulas and steps, just give him something plain and simple to remember until test day. Why was that so hard to ask! Beside him was Shifty, and a row back, sitting behind Flippy, was Lifty. The same age as Flippy, held back in middle school.

"Hey, Super Dork, do you get number five?" Shift asked, leaning over to look at the blue-haired boy's paper. Splendid narrowed his eyes behind his mask, attempting to hide his homework to only have the twin behind him snatch it out from under his arm.

He cried out in dismay as the younger of the two looked it over, snickering darkly, "The dweeb doesn't even have the first done right."

Lifty passed the paper to his older brother who looked it over, and laughed as well, "Do you even take notes idiot?"

"Of course I do!" Splendid snapped, cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment as he grabbed at the paper. The twins laughed, their voices harmonizing even when they snickered, playing keep-away. "What the heck! We're not in elementary anymore jerks!" They would taunt him, letting his fingertips graze the paper's edge before pulling it away entirely, Shifty being the main culprit as he dodged the blue-haired boy's dives for his work, holding onto his Fedora.

Suddenly, the paper was snatched out of the twin's hand, his laughter coming to an immediate halt as he looked up. The twins' expressions changed quickly, becoming ridged as the ROTC Sergeant looked down at them, the homework paper in his grasp, "You're being loud over here; others can't do their work."

"S-sorry," they muttered quickly, sitting back in their seats, Shifty looking up under his dark green, almost black, hair that fell over his forehead, the gray fedora tipped a little lower than before as he cautiously monitored the junior's movements.

Flippy set about ignoring them, handing the paper back to its owner, "Thanks," Splendid muttered, butterflies filling his stomach, making him feel light-headed, as though he was short of breath. That was . . . the first thing he had ever said to the older boy, a shy, half-assed _'Thanks'_? God, he felt like such an idiot, quickly turning back to his work, looking over the first problem again; willing more of his brain cells to die so he'd have an excuse to justify how utterly retarded he was.

His breath stopped as a leather-gloved hand was placed beside the paper, the other placed on the back of his seat, "Do you need some help? You do look like you're struggling a bit."

His cheeks flared, gazing hard at the paper, "Ah, n-no . . . You have your own work to do. I'm sorry we were so loud."

"Actually I'm already done; I just felt the need to help you out with the twins. They are a pain, I know. But truly, it is no problem at all if you need a little extra tutouring."

"Well, not everyone is as perfect as you are," Splendid laughed dryly, not once looking up from the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>You're too close, back away a little. I can't breathe without smelling you. You smell like pines, a hint of spice. You're arm is rig<strong>**ht by my head, you lean over me, trying to make out the chicken scratch that is my handwriting. Amazing you can even tell what I was trying to get at. God, you're too perfect, stop intimidating me. And when you explain the confusion I ran into, our eyes meet. Your eyes are so calm, while mine must seem afire, unable to focus on anything than though dangerously beautiful green irises. The yellow hue has dimmed in them, but that doesn't make them any less beautiful. Your voice is trailing off as your gaze remains latched to mine. My lips are so dry, why are you even giving me any attention.**

**The bell pulls you away from my side, I suddenly feel lonely, that child in the courner. I grab my things and turn to the door, there's Flakey, watching me, her amber eyes looking deep into mine. I smile like an idiot, wave to her and Flippy appears by her side. She smiles to me and waves, relaxing, before turning back to Flippy, her smile all the brighter.**

* * *

><p>Flakey stood in the girl's locker room for the last period of the day, pulling off her tank top and folding it, placing the article into her locker. "Flakes!" a voice behind her exclaimed. She jumped and turned to see her two senior friends, Petunia stood in her sports shorts and bra, hands proudly on her hips, sporting off her slender figure and bountiful bust. Behind her was Giggles, her back to the redhead, wearing nothing but her undergarments. "You seem jittery today Flakey," she laughed, her arm wrapping around the freshman's shoulder, pulling her close, "That wouldn't have anything to do about a certain someone would it?"<p>

"I-I-I." She stuttered hopelessly; face flushing a deep red as she closed in on herself.

"Don't think I don't know crushes," the navy-haired girl smirked, her lips beside the younger's ear as she watched her reactions, "Flippy's special day today, and you're plotting something."

"N-no . . . I-."

"Oh you are so horrible at lying you silly girl," Petunia laughed loudly, tugging roughly on Flakey's cheeks.

"Petunia," Giggles reached out toward her best friend, her smaller breasts in her pink push-up bra bouncing lightly, "You're ripping her cheek off."

Letting up, the senior stroked the freshman's hair, a shower of dandruff falling from her ministrations, "So, you have got to have some games planned for tonight, yeah?"

"A-a few," he murmured, undoing the zipper of her skirt and placing it in with the rest of her clothing, fishing out her sports shorts, "Some cards and . . . uhm . . . pin the tail-."

"You do realize we're teenagers, right?" Petunia asked, deadpan, obviously not impressed with the selection.

"Well what do you suggest?" Giggles laughed awkwardly, coming to a completely flustered Flakey's rescue.

The taller girl turned, arm still hooked around the fifteen-year-old's neck, almost killing her friend as she spun; her lips twisted in a dark smirk, "I thought you'd never ask girls."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is so long O_o Maybe that makes up for being late? ^^;**


End file.
